


The Boy Is Mine

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki disagree on who a certain Thunderer belongs too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Inspired by ,this hilarious and awesome fanvid (youtube watch?v=dk1L6Qd7EAY) I would love to read a fic where Loki and Thor are past lovers but Loki broke it off. Now he regrets it but lo and behold, it's too late and Thor is with Tony. One day, the avengers are called because a massive fight in the middle of the city between a suited up Tony and a staff weilding Loki has broken out. It turns out their battling over Thor. +10000 if the rest of the team didn't know about Tony and Thor before that.

When Natasha arrived at the scene, she could see why she and the rest of the team had been called, but that didn't mean she had any idea what was going on.

On the near destroyed street stood the Captain and Bruce – not yet green but looking anxious, and she knew instinctively that Barton was nestled away on one of the rooftops surrounding them. (Thor, unfortunately, was back on Asgard.)

All that made sense. All of that was par for the course when it came to emergency Avengers missions. It even made sense that Tony, armour and all, seemed to be raging all out warfare with their greatest enemy, because .. well … _enemy._

What threw Natasha off was the way Loki was fighting Tony. Only Tony. The rest of them, eager to stay out of the line of fire – friendly or otherwise – but still eager to be close by if needed, were just standing on the sidelines and watching. Loki wasn't taunting them all as he normally did, he wasn't trying to show off his skill by demonstrating how to fight 5 enemies all at once.

He was however, picking Tony up by the leg and _throwing_ him 20 feet down the street with the nastiest and most fury-laced snarl she'd ever seen.

Whatever Stark did to piss the god off, it wasn't any small insult.

As Tony quickly got to his feet, Steve called out to him, "Tony! What the hell is going on?"

Instead of replying with some witty insult or snarky comment, Tony just extended a hand and barked, "Stay back. This bitch it mine."

The words were lacking in their usual lightness, instead giving Nat the impression that he'd forced them out through clenched teeth. Steve actually took a step back in the face of such uncharacteristic viciousness from the man. And making Captain America step _back_ from a fight was a pretty big accomplishment.

"Oh your's am I Stark?" Loki's silky but sharp voice cut in as he hefted his spear, ready for battle."You certainly do like laying claim to things you have no right too."

At this, Tony lifted his face-plate – not the best move in Nat's book, but she was infamous for being overly-cautious and Tony was infamous for … well _not –_ and chuckled in a way that made Nat both nostalgic and wary. Sure it was a patented Tony Stark dismissal technique but there was a sharp edge to it that put Nat's hair on end.

As pissed as Loki seemed to be, Tony seemed even more so. And, probably more dangerously so when it came to the Iron Man – _smugly_ so.

"That's funny. I guess I have no right to lay claim to him huh? But I have exercised my right to _lay_ him pretty efficiently so I guess I still come out on top."

At this Loki hissed – actually hissed – and raised his spear; firing a green blast that Tony only managed to avoid by firing up the repulsors on his feet and shooting upwards. Dropping back down, Tony smirked again.

Nat considered herself rather smart. Intuitive definitely. But her logical thinking processes must be failing her because she could swear it sounded as though Loki and Tony were waging battle against one another over .. a guy. A guy Tony was apparently sleeping with.

Before she could voice her confusion, Steve seemed to loose patience.

"All right enough." He bellowed in his most commanding tone, which truth be told, always made Nat itch to stand to attention. She really hated that.

When both Loki and Tony glanced his way, one with venom, the other with that smug look still firmly in place, Steve lowered his voice, "What. The hell. Is going on?!"

"You're Iron Man feels he has the right to things that do _not belong to him."_ Loki all out screamed the last part of that sentence and Nat automatically went for her side arm because, clearly, this guy was not right.

"He doesn't belong to you either, dick." Tony bit, face completely serious and body stance ready for a fight.

At this, Loki completely lost it and again, screamed, " _THOR IS MINE."_

Oh.

_Oh._

Stark and Thor huh? That was … kinda really hot.

"I didn't see your name on him." Stark laughed back, seemingly taking joy from Loki's distress, "And believe you me. I _looked."_ A salacious grin, " _Extensively."_

And just like that, the battle began again. Starting out with tricky manoeuvres, throwing around, blasts and missiles - that Fury was going to string Stark up for firing in a civilian environment – before they devolved into merely punching each other.

"Do you know what they hell they're talking about?" Steve asked from her left, sounding genuinely baffled. It almost made Nat smile, how young of heart he still was. A quick glance to her right showed Banner to be grinning at the ground, knowing Nat would have to explain to Steve that Thor and Tony were doing it and Loki was jealous.

However, at the last minute, Barton swooped in to save her; as he had so many other times before.

"So. Stark and Thor are fucking huh? That's ..." Sending a cheeky smile to Natasha, Barton finished, "Kinda really hot."

Nat did smile then. Both at Clint knowing exactly what she'd been thinking, and at Steve's scandalized and outraged sputtering.

"But .. but they can't be. We have rules." He said, his cheeks turning an adorable shade of ruby, "No inter-team romances."

Nat bit her lip as she glanced to the other half of her own inter-team romantic endeavour. This somehow, Steve did see.

His face falling into incredulity, and his tone flat and disbelieving, Steve asked, "Seriously? You two as well?"

Nat shrugged her shoulders carelessly as Barton winked at the now fully blushing captain.

Clint moved away, likely to see if they could find some way to break up the fight, and Nat followed. She almost chuckled when she heard a despondent, "Why do we eve _have_ rules?" Followed by a patting sound and Banner's voice, "I know buddy. I know."

None of them took their eyes off the battle taking place, but neither was there much they could do at that point. With Loki's hysterical anger throwing him off, they seemed pretty evenly matched for the time being. One thing was clear though, Thor had a hell of a homecoming on his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My first EVER Avengers fanfic ^.^


End file.
